Shadow
by antonine83
Summary: Voldemort revient au pouvoir, après la perte de plusieurs de ses plus fervents mangemorts, il cherche de nouveau partisans, c'est pourquoi il va chez Holly cette après-midi là, mais il va découvrir quelque chose qui va ébranler son statut de mage noir sans âme. Il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, il avait aimé, et cet amour donna Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

_Elle devait le retrouver dans les donjons du château, elle avait tellement hâte de le voir, après tout ce temps, qu'elle courrait presque. _

_Les deux longues semaines qu'elle avait passé chez ses parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année lui avaient parut interminables. A chaque instant, chaque minute de chaque journée, elle n'avait fait que penser à lui. Elle le sentait, il était le bon, celui avec qui elle finirait sa vie. _

_Elle avait apprit quelque chose d'important pendant ses vacances, quelque chose qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise, même si elle avait une petite appréhension, elle lui dirait ce soir. _

_Arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous, elle se posta contre la pierre froide du mur, reprenant petit à petit son souffle. _

_Après quelques minutes, elle commençait à croire qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais une silhouette sombre apparut,une silhouette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. _

_Quand il se posta face à elle, son visage était dur et fermé. Il s'était passé quelque chose. _

_- Hally. Il faut qu'on arrête tout. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir._

_Ses mots l'avaient frappés comme un coup de marteau, la violence du choc lui donna la nausée._

_Comment ça tout arrêter? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, même pour deux semaines, que c'était trop dur pour lui qu'ils soient séparés._

_Son regard était noir, il la regardait, sans se soucier de sa réaction, de son état._

_- P..Pourquoi tu me dis ça?_

_- C'est comme ça, c'est tout._

_Hally fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Comment pouvait-on cesser d'aimer quelqu'un en deux semaines?Que s'était-il passé? Que lui était-il arrivé? _

_- Tom, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais s'il te plaît, parle moi, dis moi, je serais là pour toi, tu le sais._

_- Non! Tu ne seras pas là, au revoir Hally._

_Et il partit, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il ne venait pas de briser le cœur de celle qui, quelques minutes avant pensait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. _

_Hally s'écroula, prise d'une crise de larme, elle resta assise, dos au mur, elle se calma peu à peu, passant de l'incompréhension la plus totale à la peine et enfin, la haine. _

_Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait de n'avoir pas ressentit le moindre remord, quand il lui avait parlé, de ne pas avoir montré la moindre pitié et surtout, de l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, sans ciller._

_Mais ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir, c'est qu'elle attendait un enfant de Tom Jedusor et qu'il ne le saurait jamais._


	2. Le début

**_Le début._**

_- Shadow! Dépêche-toi! On doit y aller maintenant!_

_Hally s'égosillait en vain, elle le savait. D'un pas ferme, elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille qui était à la fenêtre et regardait le ciel gris qui était de plus en plus bas._

_- On ne pourra pas voler Maman, il va y avoir de l'orage. C'est dangereux._

_Hally soupira. Elle le savait, Shadow n'en pouvait plus, tout ces déménagements lui brisaient le cœur, à tel point qu'elle avait arrêté de se faire des amis. Les seuls amis qu'elles avaient eu étaient ceux de Poudlard, mais sa septième année était à présent finie et elle n'en contactait plus un. _

_- Tu ne veux pas partir, c'est ça?_

_- Pourquoi nous passons notre vie à fuir? Et fuir quoi, au juste? Ou qui? Tu n'arrives même pas a trouver du travail, et moi..._

_Elle s'interrompit, en voyant un hiboux s'approcher du rebord de la fenêtre. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha la Gazette du Sorcier de la patte de l'animal, elle chercha l'argent que l'oiseau réclama et lui donna, sans demander son reste, il s'envola de nouveau et disparut dans les nuages, de plus en plus bas._

_En première page, la photo du plus fort et terrifiant mage noir de tous les temps bougeait dangereusement, le titre, en caractère gras et bien plus gros que n'importe qu'elle ligne du journal était : « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour»._

_Elle regarda alors sa mère qui avait lu par dessus son épaule. Elle avait blêmit, passant de son teint rosé naturel à un teint blanc, voire verdâtre. _

_La jeune fille prit alors sa valise prête à partir, mais sa mère l'arrêta._

_- Non, on ne bouge plus,personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Et nous n'avons rien fait pour qu'il nous recherche. Il faut juste qu'on...Disparaisse. Plus de magie, je vais protéger la maison._

_Elle descendit les marches, les jambes tremblantes,sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta des sorts pour protéger leur maison, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _

_Shadow se précipita vers la fenêtre et retint son souffle. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut Alan, leur voisin potelé d'en face. Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre pour annoncer à sa mère qu'elle ne risquait rien à ouvrir la porte, elle vit alors le reflet d'une vive lumière verte provenant de dehors sur le mur face à la fenêtre, elle courut de nouveau vers celle-ci et poussa un cri. _

_Alan était étalé par terre, sur leur porche, raide. A coté de son corps gisant, un homme tout en noir, masqué et un deuxième, grand, le visage à découvert se tenaient debout, l'ignorant comme s'il s'agissait d'un essuie pieds. C'était lui. Voldemort._

_Elle sursauta quand sa mère l'attrapa par les épaules, les mains tremblantes._

_-Chérie, cache toi. Je t'en supplie, quoi qu'il arrive, surtout ne sort pas, tu m'entends? _

_Un fracas au rez-de-chaussée la fit sursauter une nouvelle fois, c'était la porte. Ils étaient entrés._

_- Cache toi! Lui ordonna sa mère._

_Elle s'exécuta et entra dans son armoire, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, elle était terrifiée, mais n'eût même pas le temps d'y penser. Sa mère barricada la porte de façon superficielle, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre le mage noir et son accolyte. _

_La porte éclata en morceau et Holly fut projeté contre un mur, Shadow était impuissante, elle devait se contenter de rester là, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider._

_- Laisse nous, Malfoy._

_La voix de Voldemort sifflait comme si la mort elle-même avait prononcé ces mots, ce qui provoqua des frissons sur chaque parcelle de peau de Shadow. Il la répugnait. _

_Il entra alors dans la chambre sans son serviteur, qui descendait, d'après les bruits de pas, les escaliers. Voldemort se tenait debout, face à Holly, qui se releva, la tête haute et fière. _

_- Holly._

_Il siffla son nom entre ses dents, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire mauvais, qui donna des sueurs froides à la jeune femme._

_- Je cherche des partisans pour ma nouvelle prise de pouvoir, je voulais savoir si cette offre t'intéressais._

_- Je ne rejoindrais jamais tes rangs. Tu es répugnant, Tom._

_Le visage de Lord Voldemort se crispa quand elle prononça ce nom, sa main se fit plus ferme sur sa baguette._

_- Alors tu mourras._

_Holly sorti sa baguette et contra le premier éclair vert la visant._

_- Pas sans me battre!_

_Alors, le feu d'artifice commença, plusieurs sortilèges se perdirent sur les murs, d'autres rebondirent frappés par un contre-sort, cela parut durer des heures d'après Shadow, qui était si fière du courage de sa mère et de sa volonté de se battre. _

_- Avada Kedavra!_

_Et le jet de lumière verte jaillit, frappant Hally de plein fouet. Son corps se raidit, et tomba, sans plus aucune once de vie. _

_- Noon!_

_Shadow plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais il était trop tard, Voldemort tourna la tête vers la cachette de la jeune femme et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'elle eu peur qu'il lui sorte de la poitrine, les larmes se deversaient comme une cascade sur ses joues, mais elle était silencieuse, elle ne faisait pas un bruit, malgré sa peur. Elle sorti silencieusement sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la porte de l'armoire, quand dans un geste, voldemort l'ouvrit, la sienne pointée sur Shadow._

_- Qui es-tu?_

_Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés, enfin, ce qu'il lui en restait, ses yeux étaient jaune et ses pupilles noires étaient celles d'un serpent, deux fentes se tenaient à la place de son nez et ses dents étaient pointues, son teint très blanc lui donnait un air cadavérique ce qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant, mais Shadow, à ce moment là n'avait plus peur, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Alors sans répondre, elle se dirigea vers le corps de sa mère, sachant très bien que c'était ce geste qui lui coûterait la vie. Elle se pencha sur sa mère et lui referma les yeux, pleurant encore plus. _

_Sur le mur, en face, elle pouvait voir l'ombre de la main de Lord Voldemort se lever, sa baguette pointée sur elle, alors dans un dernier geste, elle se coucha sur le corps sans vie de Holly, et murmura..._

_- Maman..._

_Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Mais rien ne se passa, alors surprise, elle se retourna vers Lord Voldemort qui paraissait troublé,il ne disait rien, l'observait, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle, prête a cracher un nouveau sort sous les ordres de son maître._

_Puis il parut ailleurs, comme s'il réfléchissait._

_- Quel âge as-tu?_

_- En quoi ça va vous servir, vous allez me tuer de toute façon._

_Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement, comme un lion se jeterais sur sa proie, sa baguette sous le cou._

_L'instinct de survie prit alors le dessus, Shadow répondit alors qu'elle avait 20 ans._

_Alors d'un bras, il la souleva et la força a se tenir debout. Il cria le nom du mangemort, qui remonta à grands pas._

_- Vous voulez que je m'en occupe my Lord?_

_- Non, elle vient avec nous._

_Après ces paroles, Shadow fut violemment aspiré, tout allait si vite qu'elle en avait la nausée. Ils transplaient. _

_Elle se retrouva toujours piégée par la main de Voldemort, mais cette fois-ci la pièce était différente._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle, toujours nauséeuse, la pièce était sombre, elle semblait être dans un grand salon, où régnait une immense table et pour seul autre meuble, une cheminée qui répandait une chaleur douce, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus. _

_Dans la pièce, arrivaient à leur tour les plus fidèles des serviteurs du mage noir, la plupart, Shadow les avaient reconnus grâce aux gros titres qu'ils avaient fait en s'échappant d'Azkaban._

_Bellatrix Lestrange prit alors la parole en regardant la jeune fille comme si elle était un animal qu'elle s'apprêter à dépecer, ce qui allait probablement lui arriver._

_- Qui nous ramenez-vous, Sir?_

_- Emmenez-la au cachot, Bellatrix._

_Étonnée de n'avoir aucune explication, elle regarda son maître mais obéit. _

_Elle empoigna Shadow fermement, si bien que ses ongles pointus s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa chaire, elle emmena la jeune fille dans ce que Voldemort appelait «les cachots». _

_Poussée violemment, elle tomba, se rattrapant de justesse avec ses mains pour ne pas tomber la tête la première. _

_Elle était dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grotte. Tout ce qui l'entourait était de la pierre froide et humide. Le cliquetis d'une goutte d'eau tombait avec régularité. Shadow toujours allongée, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfonça son visage dedans. _

_Il faisait un noir absolu, elle ne distinguait même pas ses mains, alors elle ferma les yeux, les oreilles tendues._

_Pourquoi était-elle ici? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué, comme il avait tué sa mère?_

_Le souvenir douloureux d'Holly lui provoqua une vive douleur dans l'estomac et un grand vide. Elle n'avait rien fait, elle était restée bêtement spectatrice du spectacle de sa mort. Accablée par les remords, elle grelottait, sans rien dire, sans même bouger, incapable de dormir, mais sans vraiment rester éveillée._

_Elle n'attendait que la mort._


	3. Chapter 2

_La fin. _

_Shadow n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée dans les cachots, elle ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps elle y était. Des heures? Des jours? Peut être même des mois? Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Quelques fois, elle entendait un bruit, elle tendait alors l'oreille, mais le plus souvent, c'était un rat qui venait voir si elle était toujours en vie ou s'il pouvait commencer à la grignoter. _

_Mais cette fois-ci, un bruit lourd retentit, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, comme réveillée d'un long coma. Une lumière vive flottait dans l'air et la grille qui la maintenait enfermée grinça. _

_Shadow plissa les yeux et essaya de s'habituer à la luminosité, elle distingua alors petit à petit un visage, c'était celui de Bellatrix._

_- Espèce de petite garce!_

_Elle sorti sa baguette et la frappa d'un sort que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. _

_La douleur fut si vive qu'elle poussa un hurlement, ses muscles se contractèrent et elle se tordit sur le sol, puis aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, la douleur s'estompa._

_Le souffle coupé Shadow resta allongée, sans bouger. _

_- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas morte? Pourquoi t'a-t-il gardé en vie?_

_Alors la douleur reprit, plus intense encore que la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, pas un son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle était comme dans un rêve, de ceux dont on voudrait crier, s'époumoner, mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle restait muette, une larme dévalant doucement une de ses joues. Enfin, tout s'arrêta, une nouvelle fois. La lumière s'éloigna, la grille s'ouvrit et se referma, et Bellatrix disparut. _

_Le néant retrouva sa place, aux côtés de Shadow, encore endolorie par la torture._

_Pourquoi était-elle en vie? Si seulement elle le savait. Elle aurait préféré mettre fin à ce calvaire, mais elle n'avait rien en sa possession, excepté ses pensées. _

_Elle avait si froid, qu'elle ne pensait même plus à la faim qui avait fait crié son estomac pendant ce qu'elle pensait avoir été un long moment. _

_Souvent, le froid était le début de la fin, elle avait lu ça dans plusieurs de ses romans. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que ça soit vrai et que tout ça finisse, vite._

_Alors qu'elle comptait une énième goutte d'eau se fracassant sur la pierre, elle entendit un nouveau bruit. La venue de Bellatrix était assez lointaine pour qu'elle ne sente plus aucune douleur, mais sa mémoire la raviva , alors elle trembla à la venue de cette femme tellement mauvaise que son haleine sentait la méchanceté et la mort. _

_Mais la lumière vive, qui avait aveuglé Shadow pour la seconde fois ne provenait pas de la baguette de Bellatrix. C'était Voldemort._

_- Donc j'ai bien réfléchit, je me suis dit que tu méritais de savoir la vérité._

_Il fit un mouvement de baguette et un fauteuil apparut dans la pièce, il s'y assit, face à Shadow, toujours en position fœtale._

_Son discour était froid, comme si il racontait l'histoire d'un inconnu, mais non, c'était bel et bien son histoire à lui, anciennement Tom Jedusor et sa mère Holly. _

_- Je suppose donc que Holly t'as dit que j'étais mort, ce qui est le cas, Tom Jedusor n'est qu'un souvenir à présent. Hélas, toi, tu n'en es pas un. Tu es bien là, devant moi en chair et en os._

_Il faut donc que je t'explique une chose, Mon âme, n'est plus en moi, je l'ai cachée, dans plusieurs objets qui m'ont été chers autrefois. Ce qui fait de moi le sorcier le plus grand de tous les temps. _

_Cela étant dit, tu es à présent au courant de beaucoup trop de choses._

_Il se leva et murmura très bas, plus à lui même qu'à Shadow, qui n'avait pas dit un mot. _

_- Lord Voldemort, père..._

_Il rit d'un rire jaune, sans cœur. Alors il appela Bellatrix, qui s'empressa d'arriver dans le cachot._

_- Oui maître?_

_-Tue la._

_Et il parti, sur cet ultime ordre. _

_Le rire malsain de Bellatrix Lestrange résonna sur les parois humides de la pièce. Shadow le savait, elle allait souffrir._

_Alors une douleur bien plus vive que toutes celles qu'elle avait subit alors s'insinua dans chaque parcelle de son corps, de son plus grand orteil à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des clous à coup de marteau, partout._

_D'un coup, elle se leva, contre son gré, fronça dans un mur et le percuta douloureusement. Cela se reproduisit encore quatre fois, puis Bellatrix arrêta de rire, comme lassée._

_- Tu es d'un ennui mortel._

_Alors, sa baguette lança un éclair, la dernière lumière que vit Shadow._

_Elle ne vit de nouveau plus rien, mais il faisait à présent chaud, un vent léger caressait son visage et elle souriait. Elle se sentait bien, pour aucune raison apparente mais elle était heureuse. _

_La jeune fille ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, à chacun de ses mouvements, elle avait l'impression de flotter. _

_Alors derrière elle, elle sentit une présence, une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Holly, sa mère, lui faire un sourire bienveillant. _

_Holly lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter et disparurent, sereines._


End file.
